Isawa Kimi
Isawa Kimi was a void shugenja of the Phoenix Clan, and later the Master of Void. Her yojimbo was Shiba Yoshimi. Master of Void's heir In 1168 Kimi was selected by the Master of Void Shiba Ningen as his successor when the time came. Isawa Kimi (Test of Enlightenment flavor) The Ruined Keep This year Kimi and Yoshimi tracked the maho-tsukai Isawa Seiga to the Ruined Keep of Fu Leng not far from Quiet Forest Village. They entered the keep in an attempt to prevent Seiga from gaining control of the dangerous fortress, but barely escaped with their lives, and shortly after the Keep rose from the ground and traveled east through the air, with Seiga still inside. Kimi had used the void kami to alter Seiga in such a way that he could never be a part of the Empire again. Because of his connection to the Keep, the Keep also had to leave the Empire. Vignettes II: Useful, by Nancy Sauer Enlightenment Kimi was the greatest student of Shiba Ningen and the most gifted practitioner of Void magic in her generation. She understood and embraced the truth of the world - namely, that she could never fully understand it - but did not allow that to inhibit her learning. Thought no one could ever truly be learned in this sense, Isawa Kimi intended to discover all that she could, and meditate upon the rest. Test of Enlightenment Jade Championship In 1169 Ningen selected Kimi as one of the Phoenix candidates in the Test of the Jade Champion. Wisdom and Power, by Brian Yoon She became good friend of Asahina Beniha. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Prophet Kimi was surprised with the spectacular prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the contest. She did not see deception, but she was not sure if the young Kitsune was a prophet or was mad. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Dark Oracles The Oracles of Light had removed themselves from Ningen-do in 1160. Isawa Sawao and Asako Juro believed they had withdrawn to the Celestial Heavens in an attempt to lessen the influence of their counterparts, the Dark Oracles, in the mortal realm. In 1169 Sawao requested Isawa Takesi and Isawa Kyoko to join Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Kimi, and the Asako Inquisitors in their quest. The group were determined to figure out what would happen if a Dark Oracle died in such situation. Kimi would assist in locating the Dark Oracles alongside Juro’s agents, and Mizuhiko will kill them. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Master of Void After Shiba Ningen's heroic effort during the War of Dark Fire in 1171, he was severely weakened. The position of Master of Void was eventually passed to Kimi, who joined the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai, the Master of Earth Isawa Emori, the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko, and the Master of Water Asako Bairei. Ningen's final moments before passing on into the Void was showing Kimi visions of the rise of Kali-Ma, her conquests and the creation of the "God-Beast". The final part of the message entrusted on Kimi the fate of the Empire, she had to find an answer to stop the gigantic creature. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman God-Beast In the month of the Monkey, Imperial Histories 2, p. 252 through a taxing ritual, Mitsuko and five acolytes transported the Kimi, Shiba Yoshimi with other Shiba guards, and Agasha Gifu near Ryoko Owari Toshi, where a combined Rokugani army was facing the God Beast of Kali-Ma. Gifu did not believe the creature was harder than stop a volcano. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman While Gifu was suppressing the beast, Kimi communed with the Void to reach the god within it. She was able to talk with was still left before the Destroyer wrought her horrors upon the gaijin god which had become as the God-Beast, and set her free. The creature staggered, fell, and died. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kali-Ma Kimi took a dangerous path searching in the Void for Kali-ma for a very long time. She eventually discovered the Destroyer was seeking something, and Kimi knew it must be found by the Empire first. The Council of Five believed Kali-Ma was seeking the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction, under research of Isawa Yutako. Yutako unexpectedly entered the meeting and exposed the scroll she had was not the one she was told. It was an old one, and already opened. The Elemental Masters guessed the one in Yutako's hands was one planted by the Scorpion Clan to deceive the theft of the Essence of Destruction. This Black Scroll should be the artifact retrieved by the Scorpion from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Searching, by Rusty Priske End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Dark Fortunes The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi talked the Empress' Imperial edict with the Masters. Mitsuko despised the edict but they agreed to follow it. The apparition of the Dark Fortunes would be investigated. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Age of the Conquest The Council of Five's guidance was less stable than in previous years, because the Master of Fire Isawa Koiso had more aggressive tendencies than the peaceful and veteran Kimi. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Tsukimi's Blindness In 1193 The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi confronted in a duel with the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi while both clans were warring in the War of the Twins. The sun made Tsukimi to blink and the Phoenix Champion was wounded. The Phoenix did not surprise that the blade had been poisoned, being little in the world that the Scorpion Champion would not consider to achieve victory. Kimi saved her life, but Tsukimi remained blind. The healing that Kimi performed enhanced Tsukimi's senses with the Void power, and she was able to "see" what was around despite her blindness. GenCon 2011: The Phoenix Unrest in the Colonies In 1198 after the appointment of Otomo Suikihime as the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the Council were reported of disturbing news from the Second City. An increased detachment of Inquisitors wew sent to represent the clan's interests there, led by Asako Kaitoko. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Phoenix Clan P'an Ku's Madness Kimi moved to Twin Forks City in the Colonies, in time to help her fellow Asako Chukage. The Master of Water had fallen to the influx of the mad dragon P'an Ku, and Kimi made him to recover his sanity. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason When P'an Ku's madness spread over the Second City, the riots reached even the Imperial District. Chukage knew they could not oppose the maddened mob there, and alongside Shiba Kudome and Isawa Kimi retreated to the Governor's estate. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Agasha Daimyo Agasha Kurou met them, to tell that the Agasha had devised a way to severe P'an Ku's thrall from its victims. Shiba Toshisugo was the subject for the experiment. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton With the presence of Karou and Chukage, Kimi began a ritual upon Toshisugo. During her meditation she felt the presence of P'an Ku itself, which angered with Kimi, made her collapse, blood slowly running from the corners of her eyes and dripping from her ears. Toshisugo recovered his sanity and rushed over to attend to her. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Using the Egg Kimi somehow obtained one of the several Egg of P'an Ku which appeared in the Colonies these days. Kimi had believed that if she exposed someone who suffered from a pre-existing malady, they might be reborn by the Egg without such infirmities. The experiment upon Yasuki Dokansuto was controversial, as the fallen appeared in another version of him, younger, haler, saner, and utterly terrifying. Face the Madness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat Isawa Mitsuko and the eldest Empress' son, Iweko Seiken, announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Chukage and Kimi would stay with the Spider forces in order to judge what was happening there from afar. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Joining the Brotherhood In 1199, at the dawning of the first day in the Month of the Monkey, Kimi stepped down and joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei, heading in the direction of the Second City. His yojimbo Shiba Yoshimi was sent to find her succesor as Master, the reincarnation of Isawa Sogaku, Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton who eventually was found to be Isawa Shunryu. Isawa Shunryu, the Infinite Eye (Ivory Boxtext and flavor) External Links * Isawa Kimi (Code of Bushido) * Isawa Kimi Exp (Test of Enlightenment) * Isawa Kimi Exp2 (Empire at War) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Enlightened Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei